Kiseki no Sedai Junior
by Angelalfiction
Summary: Chapter 2 up! Tiada hari yang menyenangkan selain bersama keluarga! Pertandingan yang berakhir bahagia! Bagaimanakah kisahnya?
1. Daichi menantang Kiseki no Sedai

Kiseki no Sedai Junior

Created by : Angelalfiction

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Character : GoM, Momoi.S, OC.

Genre : Romance, Family, Friendship, school-life

Note's : Minna! Angel datang dengan cerita baru hohoho...! Maaf jika di sini akan ada banyak OC. Angel akan memberitahu siapa saja OC di cerita ini agar readers bisa mengerti jalan ceritanya.

Akashi Reina = Gadis ini adalah anak tunggal dari Akashi Seijuro. Dia memiliki wajah yang sama persis seperti Akashi Seijuro walaupun mata dan rambutnya mengikuti ibunya.

Midorima Shinji = Shinji adalah anak pertama dari dua besaudara. Dia mempunyai adik laki-laki yang masih balita bernama Midorima Shui. Walaupun dia seperti duplikat ayahnya, Shinji memiliki sifat yang sama persis seperti Akashi kecil yang sangat mirip dengan ibunya.

Aomine Daichi : Putra tunggal dari pasangan Aomine Daiki dengan Momoi Satsuki ini memiliki penampilan persis seperti ayahnya walaupun warna kulitnya seperti Momoi. Daichi memiliki sifat seperti ayahnya.

Kise Shouta : Shouta adalah putra pertama Kise Ryouta. Walaupun penampilannya sampai sifatnya sama seperti Kise Ryouta, tapi Shouta memiliki mata yang berwarna safir seperti ibunya. Adik perempuannya seumuran dengan Shui yang bernama Kise Hanaka. Hanaka sendiri penampilannya seperti duplikat ibunya yang memiliki rambut berwarna jingga dan mata berwarna safir.

Murasakibara Hotaru : Anak tunggal dari Murasakibara Atsushi. Memiliki tinggi badan yang setara dengan ayahnya walaupun memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan dengan rambut hitam legam yang model rambutnya seperti Sendoh pemain basket Ryonan dari anime Slam Dunk. Warna matanya sama persis dengan Murasakibara Atsushi.

Kuroko Yamaru : Putra kedua dari Kuroko Tetsuya. Dia memiliki kepribadian yang mirip dengan ayahnya walaupun warna rambutnya biru tosca. Dia mempunyai kakak perempuan bernama Kuroko Ayase yang terlihat seperti duplikatnya Kuroko walaupun matanya berwarna biru laut. Ayase lahir lebih cepat dari anak teman-temannya Kuroko Tetsuya. Jadilah jika ayahnya reunian dengan teman-temannya, dia yang paling tua diantara anak-anak teman ayahnya. Ayase mengikuti jejak ibunya sebagai WNBA.

Kagami Kaito : Putra kedua dari Kagami Taiga. Memiliki rambut berwarna coklat pohon dengan gradasi kehitaman. Alisnya seperti ayahnya. Memiliki mata berwarna merah tua. Kakaknya, Kagami Kano memiliki rambut senada dengan Kagami Taiga dan memiliki mata berwarna hitam legam seperti ibunya. Kano seumuran dengan Ayase.

Tsubasa Yukira : Yukira adalah istri dari Akashi Seijuro. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna rose dan mata yang berwarna emerald. Istri Akashi Seijuro ini memiliki perusahaan toko bunga terbesar di Kyoto.

Yukine Haruka : Istri dari Midorima Shintarou. Memiliki mata berwarna ungu tua dan rambut berwarna jingga. Dia memiliki toko butik terbesar di Tokyo.

Egawa Rin : Istri dari Kise Ryouta. Rin hanya seorang wartawan sekaligus editor. Rambutnya berwarna jingga dengan mata berwarna biru safir.

Takuya Yuki : Yuki adalah istri dari Murasakibara Atsushi. Seorang istri tomboy tapi bisa menjadi istri yang manis saat berdua dengan suaminya. Yuki adalah seorang koki yang menurut Murasakibara Atsushi masakannya paling enak. Berambut hitam legam dan memiliki mata berwarna coklat tua.

Hanako Yuri : istri dari Kuroko adalah pemain WNBA Jepang. Rambutnya berwarna Biru Tosca dan memiliki mata berwarna biru laut.

Hazuka Yuzune : istri dari Kagami Taiga. Yuzune adalah putri dari keluarga bangsawan Hazuka. Dia dan Kagami Taiga bertemu di Amerika saat Kagami menjadi pemain NBA jepang di Amerika.

Saibara Eiji : Asisten pelatih saat Kiseki no Sedai di SMP Teiko.

Summary : Kiseki no Sedai sudah lama berpisah di karenakan kesibukan masing-masing. Mereka semua tidak tahu jika anak-anak mereka kembali mengulang sejarah mereka dengan versi yang berbeda.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Sejak pertandingan melawan Jabberwock, Kiseki no Sedai beserta yang lainnya mulai sibuk saat mereka mulai menempuh kelas 3 SMA. Sejarah cepat berubah. Mereka yang sangat terkenal dulu kini mulai meredup. Nama mereka mulai merosot digantikan dengan bintang baru yang lebih bersinar. Kini mereka semua telah menekuni pekerjaan masing-masing dan tentunya membangun keluarga yang sejahtera bersama seorang istri dan anak-anak.

Di pagi hari yang cerah, seorang Kuroko Tetsuya tengah mendengkur di kasurnya yang terlihat sangat nyaman itu. CKLEK... Pintu kamar itu pun terbuka dan muncullah Yuri dengan keringat yang mengucur di wajahnya. Melihat suaminya yang masih bermalas-malasan di kasur, Yuri akhirnya berjalan menuju sang suami yang masih tertidur pulas itu.

"Tetsuya, bangun!" teriaknya sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Kuroko. Namun sang suami tetap tak bergeming. Dengan kesal, akhirnya Yuri menduduki perut sang suami dan mulai melompat-lompat kecil disana. Merasa kesusahan mendapat oksigen, akhirnya Tetsuya pun terbangun.

"Ngh? Yuri-chan? Nani?"gumam Tetsuya tak sadar.

"Tetsuya! Bisakah kau bangun lebih pagi? Kita ini harus tetap berolah raga walaupun kita sudah punya anak."teriak Yuri.

"Aku tidak sempat berolahraga lagi Yuri-chan. Tugasku sebagai guru masih menumpuk. Sebentar lagi akan ada ujian sekolah yang artinya aku harus membuat soal. HOAMM..."Yuri mulai menatap Kesal Tetsuya. Seingatnya dulu Tetsuya tidak malas berolahraga seperti sekarang.

"Ya sudah. Kau bisa turun setelah kau mandi. Aku sudah menyiapkan air panas untukmu."

"Mmm...arigato Yuri-chan"ucap Tetsuya yang langsung beranjak dari kasur. Sekilas ia menatap wajah Yuri yang sedih. Tetsuya tersenyum dan segera memeluk Yuri dari belakang. Yuri pun tersentak kaget.

"Te-tetsuya!"

"Aku janji, saat anak-anak libur sekolah...kita akan berolahraga pagi bersama-sama." ucap Tetsuya. Wajah Yuri pun kembali sumringah. Dengan cepat, Yuri membalikkan badannya dan menatap wajah sang suami. Saat itu juga, dia mengecup pipi Tetsuya.

"Aku menunggu..."jawab Yuri yang langsung keluar dari kamar untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi mereka.

Di ruang televisi, Yamaru dan Ayase sedang menonton pertandingan basket NBA bersama-sama. Mereka tidak sadar jika Kaa-san mereka sudah datang dan segera mengambil remote.

CLIK...

"Tidak! Lakers!"teriak mereka kompak. Saat itu juga keduanya segera menghadap ke belakang, tempat dimana Yuri berada sambil memegang remote.

"Kaa-san, kami masih mau nonton..." ucap Ayase. Yamaru pun hanya bisa mengangguk. Tapi nampaknya tatapan memohon mereka tidak mempan terhadap Yuri.

"Cepat, mandi!"teriak Yuri. Dengan wajah yang pucat, akhirnya mereka kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk mandi.

Yamaru POV

Disinilah kami semua berada setelah kaa-sanku mengamuk. Yah...di meja makan. Aku hanya bisa menatap nanar sup di depanku. Apa boleh buat... Pasti Daichi sedang menontonnya.

"Kaa-san, aku berangkat yah!" teriak Ayase-nee sambil meneguk sup yang baru saja Kaa-san buat dengan cepat-cepat. Aku bingung, sebenarnya dia dapat sifat yang rakus seperti itu dari siapa sih?

"Makannya pelan-pelan saja Ayase-chan."tegur kaa-san. Ayase-nee pun menurut dan mulai memakan sup-nya dengan sendok. Beginilah kebiasaan keluarga kami di pagi hari. Tou-san yang makan dalam diam, Ayase-nee yang selalu mendapat teguran karena cara makannya yang selalu berantakan, dan Kaa-san yang selalu ribut menegur kami di pagi hari. Walaupun seperti itu... Kurasa aku cukup bahagia dengan keluarga kecilku yang sekarang ini. Tidak seperti sahabatku, Aomine Daichi. Aku selalu kasihan padanya yang selalu keluar masuk wc setiap paginya. Ckckckck... Tampaknya aku beruntung sekali bisa mempunyai Kaa-san yang mempunyai skill memasak yang lumayan dibandingkan dengan skill memasak Momoi-basan.

"Kaa-san, aku sudah selesai."ucapku yang segera memakai sepatuku. Kaa-san hanya bisa tersenyum lalu menghampiri Tou-san yang sudah masuk ke dalam mobil. Di sebelahku, Ayase-nee duduk dengan tenang sembari memegang jersey terbaru miliknya. Ya, Ayase-nee akan bertanding hari ini. Sebenarnya aku agak iri dengannya. Kakakku itu begitu bersinar diluar maupun di dalam sekolah. Sedangkan aku? Mencolok di dalam kelas saja tidak.

"Yap anak-anak. Kita sudah sampai." ucap Tou-sanku. Kami berdua pun segera turun dari mobil. Apa aku sudah memeberitahu bahwa Tou-sanku mengajar di sekolah baruku? Tampaknya belum. Hehehe...maaf aku melupakannya. Tou-sanku adalah guru sastra jepang yang paling ditakuti di sekolah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Tou-sanku kepada seniorku, anak-anak kelas tiga SMP. Ada yang berkata bahwa Tou-sanku bisa berlari secepat kilat sehingga saat mereka ada yang mencontek ketahuan, atau yang paling parah ada yang berkata kalau Tou-sanku adalah jelmaan sadako. Walaupun aku masih murid baru di sini, tapi aku sudah mengetahui info itu dari Ayase-nee. Segera saja aku terpisah dari Ayase-nee dan Tou-sanku. Tujuanku saat ini adalah menuju aula sekolah karena akan diadakan upacara penyambutan murid baru. Aku berharap, dengan bersekolah di SMP Teikou ini aku bisa mendapat teman sebanyak-banyaknya. Semoga saja...

"Ma-maaf, aku butuh pertolonganmu. Bisakah kau menyembunyikanku di belakangmu?" aku pun segera menatap orang itu dan sweatdrop mendengarnya. Dia mengejekku yah? Sudah tau badannya tinggi seperti itu, tapi ingin menjadikanku perisainya yang jauh lebih pendek darinya?

"Kumohon!" pintanya yang langsung memberikanku kode mata. Segera saja aku menatap ke arah dimana matanya melirik dan terkejut.

"Hotaru-kun! Hotaru-kun! Kyaa! Dimana kamu?" segelintir kerumunan gadis-gadis itu segera memenuhi pengelihatanku. Aku mengerti sekarang kenapa dia ingin menjadikanku perisainya. Setelah kerumunan itu menghilang, dia segera berdiri dan aku mulai menatapnya

"Hehehe...terima kasih atas bantuanmu! Namaku Murasakibara Hotaru!"

"Namaku Kuroko Yamaru."jawabku singkat.

"Wah, kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu Yama-chin bagaimana?" eh? Apa katanya? Yama-chin? Aneh sekali.

"Yama-chin...?" ucapku sambil memberikan tatapan aneh padanya. Dia pun mulai menggaruk-garuk surai-nya sambil tersenyum.

"Aneh ya kedengarannya? Aku hanya mengikuti kebiasaan Tou-sanku. Tapi saat aku mencoba menambahkan -chin di belakang nama-nama orang itu ternyata rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Jadi, tidak apa-apa kan?" aku mengangguk mendengarnya. Saat itu juga dia bersorak kegirangan.

"Baiklah! Sekarang kau adalah sahabatku, Yama-chin!"ucap Hotaru yang langsung merangkul pundakku. Akhirnya kami berdua pun berjalan menuju aula berdua walaupun risih sekali saat beberapa mata menatapku yang ternyata sedang menatap orang yang berjalan di sebelahku. Kuakui bahwa orang yang mengklaimku sebagai sahabatnya ini cukup tampan sebenarnya. Tidak, malah tampan sekali. Saat aku tiba di depan pintu aula, aku pun kaget saat melihat sahabatku yang lainnya, Aomine Daichi sedang menarik kerah seseorang yang juga sedang menarik kerahnya. Aku pun mendekati keduanya. Bisa ku dengar percakapan mereka saat aku mendekati keduanya.

"Jangan pamer kau! Ayahmu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan ayahku!" teriak Daichi.

"Hei, sudah ku bilang! Jangan mencari ribut denganku. Aku bisa mengganti bajumu dengan baju yang baru. Aku ini anak dari Kagami Taiga dengan Hazuka Yuzune. Sebanyak apapun kau memintaku untuk mengganti bajumu, aku bisa menyediakannya!" mereka mulai saling beradu tatapan tajam masing-masing.

"Ada apa ini?" setelah aku mendekati keduanya, Daichi segera melepaskan kerah baju orang itu dengan kasar lalu menatapku.

"Yamaru, lihat bajuku! Dia mengotorinya! Padahal baju ini..." aku langsung iba melihatnya. Aku tahu, Daichi pasti sedih sekali melihat baju seragam yang di belinya dengan susah payah harus kotor saat penerimaan siswa baru.

"Kau siapanya? Aku Kagami Kaito."ucapnya. Orang itu pun segera menatapku.

"Aku sahabatnya. Namaku Kuroko Yamaru. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi disini?"

"Yamaru, dia itu selain mengotori bajuku, dia juga menjelek-jelekkan pekerjaan orang tuaku!" teriak Daichi.

"Aku tidak menjelek-jelekkan pekerjaan orang tuamu. Aku hanya mengomentari pekerjaan ayahmu yang hanya sebagai polisi lalu lintas."teriak Kaito.

"Itu sama saja baka!"

"Baka?! Dasar Aho!"

"Alis cacat!"

"DIAM!" berlama-lama di tengah-tengah orang yang sedang berdebat membuatku tidak tahan untuk berteriak. Alhasil, setelah aku mengeluarkan uneg-unegku yang sudah kutahan dari tadi akhirnya mereka berdua diam.

"Kalian! Berdamai sekarang juga!" perintahku. Namun keduanya secara kompak menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"Kau, menyuruhku berdamai dengannya?" tunjuk Kaito ke arah Daichi.

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Heh, siapa juga yang mau berdamai denganmu?"

"Diam! Sekali lagi kalian menyela pembicaraanku, akan ku tinju muka kalian!" anehnya setelah aku mengancam mereka, mereka langsung tidak bergerak. Ini kesempatan emas untukku.

"Aku..."

"Seperti anak kecil, nodayo."

Baru saja aku ingin mengucapkan kata-kata bijak, seorang anak berkacamata pun mendekati kami. Aku hanya bisa mengerutkan alisku. Kesal bukan rasanya saat ada yang memotong pembicaraanmu?

"Hei megane, jangan mencoba untuk membuat kami akur! Ini! Aku sudah malas berdebat denganmu!" ucap Kaito yang langsung mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dan memberikannya pada Daichi. Aku bisa melihat ekspresi tersinggung Daichi. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Dia tidak boleh membuat kedua orang tuanya kerepotan. Setelah itu, kulihat Kaito mulai berjalan menuju ke dalam aula meninggalkan kami yang masih ada di pintu aula.

"Anak itu sombong sekali nodayo. Hei, jangan bersedih karena kata-katanya nodayo. Namaku Midorima Shinji." setelah menepuk-nepuk bahu Daichi, anak yang memiliki rambut berwarna hijau itu pun segera masuk kedalam aula meninggalkan kami yang masih ada di depan pintu. Tunggu dulu. Kami? Bukannya ada Hotaru? Segera saja kucari anak itu namun hasilnya nihil.

"Kau mencari siapa sih, Yamaru?" Daichi pun segera menatapku aneh.

"I-itu, dia..."

"Yama-chin, maaf menghilang begitu saja! Aku baru saja membeli maibou rasa baru.*nyam*nyam*nyam*..." ucapnya sambil mengunyah snack. Aku pun menghela napas lega. Setelah Hotaru muncul, akhirnya kami bertiga segera masuk kedalam aula.

Setelah selesai dari acara penyambutan itu, aku dan Hotaru segera menemani Daichi untuk membeli seragam yang baru. Setelah membeli seragam baru untuk Daichi, akhirnya kami bertiga segera menuju ke lapangan outdoor dimana para senpai sedang mempromosikan klub mereka.

"Yama-chin mau pilih klub apa?" tanya Hotaru padaku. Aku yang masih ragu untuk menjawabnya segera menatap Daichi untuk menggantikanku menjawabnya.

"Kalau aku pastinya basket dong!"ucapnya sambil meninju udara keatas.

"Aku juga mau basket." ucapku ikut-ikutan. Hotaru kemudian menatap kami berdua.

"Yama-chin dan ehm..."

"Aomine Daichi"

"...Dai-chin ingin masuk klub basket? Aku ikut kalian deh..."

Setelah kami mengobrol panjang lebar, akhirnya kami setuju ingin sama-sama masuk klub basket dan segera menuju ke counter klub basket untuk mulai mendaftarkan diri kami.

End Yamaru POV

Eiji POV

"Pak Eiji, aku sudah mengumpulkan datanya."

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih."

Ah...akhirnya tahun ajaran baru sudah dimulai. Kira-kira siapa anak-anak baru yang masuk klub basket yah? Aku pun mulai menggerakkan tanganku untuk mengambil data itu dan membacanya satu per satu. Aku tersentak setelah selesai membacanya. Ini sudah sepuluh tahun sejak datangnya anak-anak generasi keajaiban itu kah?! Segera saja aku buru-buru mengambil data mereka para anak-anak generasi keajaiban itu dan mulai menyamakannya dengan data yang baru kubaca hari ini.

"Murasakibara Atsushi...Murasakibara Hotaru..."

"Midorima Shintarou...Midorima Shinji..."

"Kuroko Tetsuya...Kuroko Yamaru..."

"Aomine Daiki...Aomine Daichi..."

"Kise Ryouta...Kise Shouta..."

Astaga...ini komplit sekali...mereka kembali? Argh...semoga mereka tidak membuatku pusing seperti ayah mereka dulu. Tapi, kurasa ada sesuatu yang terlupakan. Ah iya, Akashi Seijuro. Dimanakah anaknya? Akhirnya aku pun mulai mengacak-acak data baru itu dan menemukannya.

"Ah...anaknya mendaftar menjadi manager. Akashi Reina. Sial...mereka semua benar benar kembali."keluhku. Semoga saja anak-anak ini tidak monster seperti ayah mereka.

End Eiji POV

Latihan pemilihan untuk para pemain basket pun dimulai. Yamaru, Daichi, dan Hotaru tersentak kaget saat Salah satu senpai mereka menyuruh mereka bertiga latihan di tempat para pemain string satu.

"Hei, kudengar dari nee-sanku string satu itu tempat dimana para pemain inti latihan bersama."bisik Yamaru pada dua temannya yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Kita keren kalau begitu." komentar Daichi. Akhirnya mereka bertiga sampai di GYM itu dan mulai menatap satu per satu orang-orang yang ada di dalam. Eiji pun mulai berbicara.

"Baiklah, karena kalian sudah hadir semua maka akan ku mulai tes untuk kalian. Hotaru akan menjadi center, Daichi power forward, Shinji Shooting Guard, Shouta small forward, dan Yamaru kau point guard. Reina kau boleh mendampingi mereka."

"Ha'I, kantoku."

Mereka pun mulai berkumpul sesuai perintah Eiji.

"Hai semua! Namaku Akashi Reina. Aku akan memberi tahu kalian mengenai permainan basket. Ada yang belum pernah bermain?" Hotaru pun menunjukkan tangan.

"Aku sudah mengerti dasar bermain basket. Tapi aku tidak mengerti posisi center."

"Baiklah...kalau tidak ada yang mempunyai masalah lagi. Kita bisa mulai berkenalan. Dimulai dari kau." ucap Reina sambil menunjuk Shouta. Yang di tunjuk hanya bisa gelagapan di tempat.

"Ah, eh...aku ya? Ehm, perkenalkan namaku Kise Shouta!" ucap Souta dengan riang. Kemudian Shinji mulai menaikan kacamatanya.

"Aku Midorima Shinji."ucap Shinji singkat.

"Namaku Murasakibara Hotaru."

"Namaku Aomine Daichi."

"Namaku Kuroko Yamaru. Salam kenal semuanya."

"Yosh, karena kita sudah saling mengenal...aku akan memberikan instruktur pada kalian."

Kaito POV

"Aomine Daichi, Kuroko Yamaru, Kise Shouta, Murasakibara Hotaru, Midorima Shinji kalian dipanggil oleh pelatih untuk segera menemuinya di GYM string satu."

"Ha'I senpai." mereka yang dipanggil pun segera menuju GYM string satu.

Aku hanya menatap kesal salah satu dari mereka. Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, mau tak mau akhirnya aku bertanya pada senpai yang menyuruh mereka berlima.

"Senpai, kenapa mereka di panggil ke GYM string satu?"

"Katanya mereka adalah anak-anak dari generasi Keajaiban. Makanya pelatih ingin mengetes mereka dengan melawan anak-anak pemain inti Teiko untuk melihat apakah bakat itu menurun pada mereka atau tidak." aku hanya bisa merespon dengan menganggukan kepalaku. Tanpa mereka sadari, aku segera keluar mengikuti mereka berlima menuju GYM string satu.

Ternyata permainan sudah dimulai. Saat aku melihat papan skornya, aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Hahahaha...skor mereka bahkan tidak bisa keluar dari nol.

Time out pun segera diambil dari tim mereka. Setelah waktu time outnya habis, mereka kembali memasuki lapangan. Namun, jika aku melihat wajah mereka aku merasa bahwa mereka mulai serius bermain. Si point Guard mulai mendribel bola menuju ring musuh. Yah, mereka sedang offense sekarang. Tapi, kejadian berikutnya membuatku tak sadar jika mulutku sudah menganga lebar karena kaget.

"A-apa yang dilakukan point guard itu?!"teriakku tanpa sadar saat melihat si point guard yang mendadak menghilang dan kembali terlihat setelah dia melewati senpai kami yang menjadi point guard juga. Karena dia tidak bisa menghindar dari senpai kami yang menjadi center, maka dia mem-pass ke arah si-kacamata yang langsung menembak three point yang sialnya masuk dengan mulus. Hei...hei...sejak kapan mereka berubah menjadi seperti pemain profesional begini?

Kulihat lagi sekarang Si anak menyebalkan itu dengan mulusnya men-steal senpai kami dan langsung mendribel ke arah ring musuh. Karena senpai kami yang menjadi center belum berpindah, maka dia langsung meng-hands up anak itu. Tapi si anak menyebalkan itu terus memaksa masuk dan tanpa sengaja senpai kami mendorongnya dan dia terpleset. Ku pikir sebelumnya dia akan terjatuh dan bolanya tidak jadi masuk. Namun dia kembali membuatku menganga kaget. Saat hampir menyentuh lantai GYM, dia langsung melempar bola itu kencang-kencang dengan menggunakan tangan kanan yang anehnya bisa masuk dengan mulus. Sial, aku baru sadar jika dia si anak menyebalkan itu bisa melakukan formless shoot!

Tapi, aku mengakui permainan mereka sangat hebat. Aku salah sudah meremehkan mereka. Apa mereka mau memaafkanku yah? Aku...entah kenapa ingin bersama dengan mereka.

End Kaito POV

Mereka ber enam... Sesuai dengan harapan Eiji. Dengan seulas senyum yang terlihat puas itu, Eiji langsung memanggil kapten Teiko saat ini.

"Nao"

"Ha'I kantoku. Ada apa?"

"Sudah ku tetapkan. Anak-anak itu bisa masuk ke dalam string satu."

"Ta-tapi kantoku...mereka.."

"Ya, aku tahu mereka masih baru. Tapi, mereka bisa menjadi unggulan tim nantinya."

"Baiklah..."

Nao, si kapten Teiko ini segera melaksanakan perintah Eiji. Eiji pun masih mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Teiko akan menjadi tak terkalahkan lagi. Lihat saja..." gumam Eiji. Tak dapat di pungkirinya, hatinya kini merasa sangat bahagia. Sejak Kiseki no Sedai pindah ke SMA pilihan mereka masing-masing, pamor Teiko langsung merosot dikarenakan mereka selalu menggunakan Kiseki no Sedai di pertandingan manapun dan melupakan generasi berikutnya yang akan meneruskan perjuangan para Kiseki no Sedai sehingga mereka selalu kalah. Akhirnya, nama klub basket Teiko akan kembali.

##########################################

"Uwaah Yamaru ulang tahun! Selamat yah!"seru Daichi saat ia membuka handphonenya. Reina, Hotaru, Shouta, dan Shinji langsung menatap Yamaru kaget.

"Yamacchi ulang tahun, ssu?!"teriak Shouta. Yamaru langsung kaget melihat namanya kembali di rubah oleh teman barunya ini.

"Yamacchi..?"

"Hehehehe...aku ini senang meniru daddy! Setiap aku mendengarnya memanggil seseorang, aku selalu mendengar akhiran -cchi di belakang nama mereka."

"Ooh..." ucap semuanya.

"Jadi, ulang tahun Yama-chin diadakan tidak?"tanya Hotaru. Semuanya langsung kembali menatap lekat-lekat Yamaru. Yang di tatap hanya bisa membatu di tempat.

"Te-tentu saja...tapi-..."

"Wah, berarti kita diundang yah!"kata Reina. Semua pun mengangguk. Kini mereka melangkahkan kaki mereka untuk berjalan keluar dari gerbang SMP Teiko.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengadakannya dengan keluargaku saja. Tapi apa boleh buat jika kalian mau datang...akan kubicarakan dengan chi chi dan ha ha." ucap Yamaru. Semuanya pun langsung berteriak senang.

"Yeey...makanan gratis!" teriak Hotaru senang.

"Kira-kira kapan kau ingin mengundang kami?" tanya Reina. Yamaru pun mulai berfikir.

"Ah! Besok saja gimana? Kan besok libur!" teriak Yamaru. Semua pun menyetujuinya. Tak lama kemudian, mereka berjalan dalam kesunyian sampai salah satu dari mereka mulai berpisah dari rombongan dan tersisalah Daichi dan Yamaru yang memang tujuannya ingin makan di restoran cepat saji, Maji Burger. Setelah memesan, Daichi dan Yamaru pun segera mencari tempat duduk. Tapi sayangnya, restoran itu sangat ramai pengunjung. Setelah mengedarkan pengelihatannya, Yamaru pun segera menarik Daichi menuju salah satu bangku yang sudah berpenghuni.

"Ano...bisakah kami menumpang disini?"

"Boleh saja...Kau?! Kalian?! A-apa... Apa yang kalian lakukan disini!"Kaito pun berteriak sekeras-kerasnya sambil menunjuk Daichi dan Yamaru tanpa menyadari jika orang-orang di sekeliling mereka sudah menatap mereka. Setelah menetralkan rasa terkejutnya, Kaito pun kembali memasang wajah dinginnya.

"Ya sudah..kalian duduk saja disini."ucap Kaito dingin. Daichi pun segera mendudukan dirinya dengan wajah yang cemberut. Di sebelahnya, Yamaru duduk dengan wajah datarnya sambil meminum vanilla milk shake kesukaannya. Awalnya, keadaan sunyi pun mengitari mereka, namun Kagami Kaito mulai risih dengan keadaan itu. Segera saja tatapannya beralih pada Daichi.

"Hei kau"

"Hm"

"Namamu?"

"Aomine Daichi. Kenapa kau menanyakan namaku?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin bertanya. Kau, tadi keren sekali. Tidak. Kalian berdua keren sekali." Daichi maupun Yamaru langsung menatap aneh Kaito yang mendadak lesu di depan mereka.

"Oh iya Daichi...aku minta maaf jika sifatku membuatmu tersinggung tadi." Daichi segera tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Hahaha...dari tadi kek bilangnya!" tawa Daichi. Yamaru pun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Iya, aku maafin. Oh iya Yamaru! Kaito tidak kau undang besok?"

"Eh? Undang?" Kaito pun mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Kaito-kun mau datang ke acara ulang tahunku?"tanya Yamaru. Kaito pun segera menganggukan kepalanya setuju.

"Kaito-kun. Ini acara bebas. Jadi kau bisa membawa siapapun ke pestaku."

"Oke! Nanti aku akan mengajak Tou-sanku untuk bertemu denganmu. Aku rasa pasti dia akan tertarik dengan gaya permainan kalian."

"Hehehe...tentu saja" akhirnya acara makan mereka pun berakhir dengan canda tawa.

##########################################

Hari yang dimaksud pun tiba. Sebagai tetangga yang baik, maka Aomine beserta keluarga kecilnya hadir paling duluan.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Yamaru!" seru Daichi yang langsung memeluk Yamaru. Tak lama kemudian, Momoi langsung menghambur ikut memeluk Yamaru.

"Selamat ulang tahun Yamaru-kun!"ucap Momoi yang tanpa sadar memeluk 2 bocah yang hampir kehilangan oksigen.

"Huakh...Kaa-san! Ka-kami akan mati..."

"Eh, ada Daichi-kun...maaf ya! Hehehe..."jawab Momoi sambil cengengesan. Dari arah ruang tamu, Tetsuya pun segera menghampiri anaknya.

"Yamaru-kun, siapa lagi teman-teman yang kau undang?

Yamaru POV

"Masih banyak Tou-san. Mungkin 5 lagi." jawabku asal. Tou-san pun mengangguk dan segera berjalan menuju ruang tamu dimana Aomine-jiisan berada. Tiba-tiba saja Daichi yang baru saja keluar dari rumahku segera masuk dan berlari ke arahku kemudian membisikan sesuatu padaku.

"Tidak mungkin"komentarku saat Daichi selesai membisikkan sesuatu padaku. Segera saja kami berdua berlari menuju gerbang rumahku dan benar saja...sudah ada 4 mobil mahal yang berjejer di depan rumahku. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

"Hei! Kalau mau parkir jangan disitu, ssu! Aku ingin parkir di situ!"seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna kuning segera keluar dari mobilnya dengan wajah yang sangat marah.

"Paman itu kenapa?"bisikku kepada Daichi yang hanya ditanggapi dengan gelengan di kepalanya. Baru saja paman itu keluar dari mobilnya, seseorang berambut ungu pun mulai keluar dari mobilnya.

"Ngh? kise-chin? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Mu-murasakibaracchi?!"

"Oy, jangan berdebat disana nodayo. Aku mau parkir disana."

"Midorimacchi?!"

"Atsushi, menyingkirlah. Aku ingin memakirkan mobilku di situ."

"Eh, Aka-chin?"

Setelah paman-paman itu selesai memarkirkan mobilnya, akhirnya mereka pun segera keluar dari dalam mobil masing-masing. Saat mereka keluar dari mobil, di waktu yang bersamaan seseorang yang kami kenal juga turun dari mobil mereka masing-masing. Saat ke empat paman itu saling memandang, mobil mewah yang lain pun datang dan segera memakirkan mobilnya di paling ujung.

"Ka-kalian?!"teriak paman itu juga setelah keluar dari mobil sambil menggandeng Kaito. Melihatnya datang membuatku segera berlari ke arahnya. Daichi mengikutiku dari belakang.

"Kaito!"teriakku. Kaito pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

"Ah, papa dan mama dia Yamaru dan Daichi yang kuceritakan itu."ucap Kaito kepada kedua orang yang sedang menggandengnya.

"Yamaru!"kulihat, Reina segera turun dari mobilnya dan memelukku. Setelah Reina melepaskan pelukannya dariku, paman berambut kuning itu segera mendekatiku.

"Shouta, inikah temanmu yang berulang tahun itu, ssu?" Shouta yang sudah turun bersama dengan Kaa-sannya segera menganggukan kepalanya.

"Uwaah! Kalau begitu siapa namamu anak manis,ssu?"

"Kuroko Yamaru, jii-san."

"Hm? Kuroko?" paman berambut merah terang pun mulai mendekatiku dan memandangiku. Hal yang sama juga ayahnya Kaito lakukan saat aku menyebutkan nama keluargaku. Adakah yang salah dari namaku itu?

"Kau?! Jangan bilang kau anak dari Kuroko Tetsuya?!"teriak ayahnya Kaito. Eh, dari mana paman-paman ini mengenal ayahku sih?

"Yamaru."

"Tou-san!" mendengar suara ayahku, aku pun langsung bergerak memeluknya. Hal yang sama juga di lakukan Daichi karena ayahnya berada di belakang ayahku. Namun kejadian aneh ini terus berlanjut. Kedua ayah kami pun sama-sama membulatkan mata mereka saat melihat para paman-paman yang ku prediksikan sebagai ayah dari teman-temanku itu berkumpul di depan gerbang rumah kami.

End Yamaru POV

"Ha..ha..ha...tak ku sangka acara ulang tahun Yamaru bisa menjadi acara reunian untuk kita."ucap Aomine sambil melirik teman-teman lamanya yang sudah berkeluarga itu.

"Yang paling tidak aku sangka adalah Kagami, nodayo. Dia jadi bangsawan."ucap Midorima sambil menghisap sedikit teh yang sudah di sediakan. Kagami pun mendecih.

"Memangnya apa masalahmu, pak Dokter?"

"Sudah-sudah. Kalian jangan ribut di rumahku."ucap Kuroko. Semuanya langsung terdiam.

"Ehm...ngomong-ngomong Murasakibaracchi jadi apa, ssu?"

"Eh, aku? Tentu saja jadi pemilik restoran keluarga."

"Uwah...tak kusangka kita akan menjadi seperti ini, ssu! Oh iya Akashicchi. Anakmu cantik, ssu."

"Hm...Akashi memang harusnya begitu."

"Kalau dijodohkan dengan Shouta-ku yang tampan mau tidak?"

"Tidak."

"Huaa! Akashicchi jahat, ssu!"

"Kise, tolonglah! Kau ini sudah menjadi bapak-bapak tapi tetap norak kayak dulu."

"Iih! Aominecchi Hidoi!"

Dari kejauhan, ke tujuh anak yang sedang terdiam pun mulai tersadar dan saling menatap satu sama lainnya.

"Tak kusangka...ternyata Ayah kita itu yang di sebut Kiseki no Sedai."ucap Kaito pelan.

"Tapi, yang membuatku bingung...kenapa di sekolah hanya ayah kalian saja yang dikenali?" lanjutnya. Semuanya pun menggelengkan kepalanya. Saat mereka lagi-lagi terdiam menatap ayah-ayah mereka yang sedang berkumpul, Daichi yang tadinya berada di sebelah Yamaru pun segera berlari menuju ayahnya.

"Tou-san, apa benar kalian Kiseki no Sedai?"tanya Daichi. Aomine pun sedikit tersenyum mendengar anaknya bertanya seperti itu.

"Benar. Memangnya kenapa?"ucap Aomine sambil mengelus surai biru tua halus milik putra-nya itu. Aomine tak sadar, jika teman-temannya itu sedang memperhatikan interaksi Aomine dengan anaknya.

"Aominecchi sangat lembut dengan anaknya, ssu..."bisik Kise pada Kagami. Kagami pun mengangguk setuju.

"Kalau begitu...tunjukkan pada kami! Ayo kita bertanding!"Teriak Daichi girang. Saat itu juga, semua ayah-ayah yang ada di tempat itu langsung sweatdrop di tempat.

"Ayah sama anak sama-sama bego, nodayo..."gumam Midorima.

"Midorimacchi, jangan kejam gitu, ssu! Begini Daichi yang manis, kami itu sudah berhenti bermain basket selama 8 tahun. jadi tidak mungkin kami bisa bermain lagi."ucap Kise sambil tersenyum lebar. Mendengar ucapan Kise yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan itu membuat Daichi menggeram.

"Kalau begitu kalian lemah! Kalian tidak seperti desas-desus yang kami dengar! Kalian payah! PAYAH!"teriak Daichi. Saat itu juga keringat Aomine mengucur dengan deras. Sambil was-was, dia menatap teman-temannya satu persatu dan menegang. Aomine tahu jika teman-temannya paling anti dengan kata-kata payah, lemah, dan sebagainya. Apalagi untuk mantan kapten mereka, itu sudah seperti kata-kata yang tabu untuknya.

"Hoo...Daiki. Anakmu ini menarik."ucap Akashi.

GLEK...

Aomine langsung pucat di tempat. Dia semakin panik saat Daichi malah berjalan mendekati Akashi.

'Aduh! Anak bodoh! Kembalilah! Kau akan mati!' teriak Aomine dalam hati meringis melihat putra-nya malah berjalan mendekati Akashi.

"Paman! Paman adalah orang yang kelihatan tidak takut pada tantanganku! Jadi, bagaimana menurut paman?"tanya Daichi. Akashi pun menyeringai.

"Boleh saja. Lagipula kita ini baru berhenti 8 tahun yang lalu bukan? Benar kan Daiki, Ryouta, Shintarou, Taiga, Tetsuya, Atsushi?"

GLEK...

"Ta-tapi..."

"Kenapa Shintarou? Ada masalah?"

"Aka-chin...kami setuju-setuju saja sih...tapi, bagaimana dengan pakaian kita?"ucap Murasakibara. Semuanya mengangguk setuju.

"Betul, ssu. Masa kita main basket pake jas begini?"

"Kalian masih punya Jersey terakhir kita bukan?" tanya Akashi.

"Yang terakhir itu...Vorpal Sword bukan?"tanya Kagami.

"Bukan, nodayo. Kalau nggak salah Jersey terakhir kita itu saat kita menjadi timnas Jepang, nodayo"

"Ano semuanya...Jersey-ku saat kita menjadi timnas sudah hilang." Kuroko yang dari tadi tediam mulai berbicara.

"Tapi Jersey saat kita melawan Jabberwock masih tersimpan di lemariku." lanjutnya. Kise pun mengangguk setuju.

"Benar, ssu. Aku juga sama kayak Kurokocchi! Soalnya Jersey Vorpal Sword sangat banyak kenangannya, ssu."

"Kalau begitu, Daiki. Tidak, kalian semua."ucap Akashi sambil menunjuk teman-temannya.

"Besok kalian datanglah kerumahku sambil membawa jersey masing-masing. Kita akan bertanding melawan anak kita disana."ucap Akashi. Semuanya pun langsung mengangguk paham. Daichi yang sudah menjalankan misinya, mulai kembali bergabung dengan teman-teman lainnya.

"Hei, apa kalian tahu? Aku sudah menantang ayah-ayah kita untuk bertanding melawan kita!" teriak Daichi. Semua yang mendengarnya sontak melebarkan mata mereka.

"Tidak mungkin! Ma-maksudku itu mustahil, nodayo!"

"Wah! Aku akan melawan Tou-chan!" teriak Hotaru semangat.

"Keren..."gumam Kaito

"Lalu apa pendapat Tou-sanku?"tanya Reina.

"Justru Tou-sanmu yang sangat setuju!" teriak Daichi girang.

"Ayo! Kalau begitu menurut kalian, kita besok pakai apa?"tanya Yamaru semangat.

"Nama tim kita apa?"tanya Shouta semangat.

Semua anak-anak yang ada di situ pun segera ribut mendiskusikan perlengkapan apa yang harus mereka sediakan untuk besok. Tak jauh dari sana, ibu-ibu mereka yang sedang berkumpul segera tersenyum senang mendengar percakapan anak-anak mereka.

"Wah...tampaknya besok kita akan bertemu lagi yah!"ucap Yukira senang.

"Hmmph..aku tak menyangka shin-kun akan menyutujuinya."ucap Haruka sinis. Disebelahnya, Takuya Yuki yang sedang memotong sayuran dengan lihai pun segera menatap suaminya dari jauh.

"Heh...aku baru tahu kalau suamiku mantan timnas Jepang. Basket lagi. Aku tak sabar melihat dia bermain basket besok." ucap Yuki.

"Hahaha...aku juga."tawa Yuzune.

"Iya, aku juga."ucap Rin.

"Haaah...pasti aku yang akan di suruh-suruh sama suamimu Yukira-chan. Aku ini mantan manager mereka."keluh Momoi.

"Ahahahaha...aku tahu itu."

"Tapi, mereka kan sudah mempunyai istri. Jadi kami bisa membantumu, Momoi-san."ucap Yuri.

"Benarkah, Yuri-chan?"

"Hm!"

"Yosh! Berarti besok kita harus ikut berpartisipasi juga! Hehehe...ini liburan terbaikku..."tawa Haruka. Semua ibu-ibu itu pun mengangguk setuju dengan yang Haruka ucapkan.

Setelah para ibu-ibu sudah selesai membantu Yuri memasak, mereka pun mulai memanggil Suami dan anak-anak mereka dan mereka mulai makan bersama di sore hari yang cerah.

'Kami menunggu hari esok!'ucap semuanya dalam hati.

.

.

.

TBC

Lanjut? Yes or No?

Chapter 2 : Tiada hari yang menyenangkan selain bersama dengan keluarga.

Disinilah kami semua. Kami berada di rumah keluarga Akashi.

"Kudengar dari para pelayan rumahku, katanya gudang rumahku ini berhantu!"

"Hiii! Reina! Jangan membuatku takut dong!"teriak Daichi dan Kaito sambil berpelukan.

"Ayo kita coba masuk bersama-sama sebelum kita bertanding melawan ayah kita!"

"Jangan remehkan kami, anak-anak..."ucap Akashi yang langsung membuat Daichi ankle break.

"Hoi! Akashi! Jangan kasar gitu dong sama anakku!"

"Dasar Aomine baka, nodayo. Jika Akashi tidak seperti itu bagaimana caranya kita bisa menang?"

Mind to review?


	2. Hari yang menyenangkan

Kiseki no Sedai Junior

Created by : Angelalfiction

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Character : GoM, Momoi.S, OC, Kagami.T

Genre : Family, Friendship, Romance, School-life, sport

Chapter 2

Yamaru POV

"Ingat yah semuanya! Besok kalian harus datang pagi-pagi ke rumahku!" ucap Reina pada kami semua sebelum akhirnya semuanya menaiki mobil masing-masing kecuali aku dan Daichi. Tak lama kemudian, Daichi dengan kedua orang tuanya pun kembali ke rumah mereka. Dan sekarang di rumah hanya tersisa aku, Tou-san, dan Kaa-sanku.

Ayase-nee? Seperti yang ku bilang kemarin, dia sedang bertanding di Amerika sana. Jadi itulah penyebab kenapa Ayase-nee tidak muncul saat pesta ulang tahunku.

Setelah mencuci kaki dan wajahku, aku pun segera menaiki kasur dan membaringkan tubuhku sejenak.

'Besok apa yang di rencanakan Reina yah?' tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Tentu saja itu menjadi fikiranku. Habisnya selama kami berdiskusi untuk pertandingan antar ayah-anak itu, jawaban yang Reina keluarkan selalu 'Tenang saja. Asal kalian datang pagi-pagi ke rumahku, semuanya bisa beres.'

"Huuh! Aku jadi susah tidur!"teriakku frustasi. Kenapa aku jadi susah tidur yah? Hanya gara-gara besok aku ingin lihat kemampuan Tou-san saat bertanding nanti, aku jadi tidak bisa memejamkan mataku sedetik pun.

"Yamaru-kun, ada apa?" HUH?! Aku pun segera memutar kepalaku menuju ke arah pintu kamarku. Ternyata itu Tou-san.

"Tou-san, aku tidak bisa tidur."ucapku. Kulihat, Tou-san perlahan mendekatiku dan duduk di pinggiran kasurku.

"Kenapa?"

"Mmm...Tou-san bagaimana saat bermain basket?" kulihat Tou-sanku senyam-senyum sendiri saat aku bertanya seperti itu.

"Ayo, Yamaru-kun. Tou-san akan memperlihatkanmu sesuatu."Tou-san langsung berdiri dan aku pun mengikutinya. Kami menyusuri lantai 2 rumah kami dan sampailah kami di ruangan yang kami pakai untuk menyimpan barang-barang bekas. Tou-sanku membuka pintunya. Aku hanya diam di depan pintu sambil melihat Tou-sanku yang mengambil sebuah dus besar.

"Tou-san itu buat apa?"tanyaku bingung. Namun Tou-san lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum dan kami beranjak dari tempat itu menuju ruang tamu. Kulihat Tou-san mulai mengambil sesuatu yang ada dalam dus itu dan memasukannya ke dalam DVD player kami. Saat TV kami dinyalakan, betapa kagetnya aku saat di TV terpampang foto orang tua kami semua, Kiseki no Sedai. Tapi aku tidak melihat adanya ayah Kaito sama sekali.

"Tou-san, paman Kagami tidak ada?"tanyaku.

"Paman Kagami belum menjadi Kiseki no Sedai." Tou-sanku mulai memencet tombol play. Dan itulah pertandingan pertama ayahku. Di quarter kedua. Selama aku menontonnya alisku mengernyit.

"Tou-san, Tou-san yang mana sih? Aku nggak liat!"

"Itu! Tou-san yang pakai jersey nomor 15!" aku pun segera memperhatikan lagi layar televisiku dan terkejut. Tou-san betul-betul ada di lapangan. Aku heran, kenapa bisa Tou-san tidak terlihat seperti itu?

"Tou-san dapat rekaman ini dari mana?"

"Tentu saja setiap Tou-san bertanding. Tou-san selalu meminta orang yang ada di bench untuk merekam Tou-san yang akan bermain."

"Ooh..." setelah itu yang terjadi hanya aku yang selalu bertanya kepada Tou-san dan Tou-san menjawab semua pertanyaanku.

####################################################################

Disinilah kami berada sekarang...di rumah keluarga Akashi...

"Keren! Kalian keren!" teriakku kepada paman-paman yang lagi-lagi berkumpul bersama. Tapi kali ini bedanya ibu-ibu kami bergabung bersama dengan ayah-ayah kami. Paman Daiki pun menatapku heran.

"Oi Tetsu, anakmu kenapa?"tanyanya kepada Tou-sanku. Aku hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirku saat pernyataanku tidak ditanggapi dengan serius oleh mereka. Kemudian aku berjalan menuju ayahnya Reina dan ayahnya Kaito yang kebetulan duduk bersampingan.

"Paman Kagami dan paman Akashi! Aku fans beratmu!"teriakku. Lagi-lagi mereka memberikan tatapan aneh padaku.

"Kalian keren sekali! Waktu paman Akashi alley oop! I-itu keajaiban! Padahal kau ini pendek paman! Dan paman Kagami! Kau, uuh...kau keren sekali saat melakukan meteor jam!" teriakku di depan mereka. Namun hasilnya tidak memuaskan untukku. Malah, suasana di tempat itu tiba-tiba mengeruh.

"Hei, Kuroko! Anakmu ini tahu dari mana sih?"teriak paman Kagami kepada ayahku.

"Semalam kami menonton video saat aku bertanding dari SMP sampai kita melawan jabberwock"ucap ayahku.

"Bahkan aku membawa CD itu di mobil!"teriakku lagi.

"Benarkah?"teriak Daichi. Saat itu juga Kaito, Reina, Shouta, Shinji, Daichi, dan Hotaru mengelilingiku.

"Ayo kita ambil dari mobilmu, Yama-chin!" teriak Hotaru. Saat itu juga kami semua langsung menghampiri ayahku.

"Tou-san, bolehkah?"tanyaku.

"Tidak, Yamaru-kun. Kita belum berlomba."

"Yah!" kami pun serempak menyerukan keluhan kami.

"Tapi, selesai bertanding nanti kalian baru di ijinkan untuk melihat video itu."lanjutnya. Kami semua langsung pundung di tempat. Kami kecewa dengan keputusanmu Tou-san!

"Tetsuya, biarkan mereka melihat video itu. Bukankah akan lebih baik jika mereka melihat kehebatan kita?"tiba-tiba paman Akashi mendekati kami. Saat itu juga wajah kami langsung sumringah semua. Tou-sanku mengangguk dan kami langsung mengikuti Tou-sanku yang berjalan ke arah tempat dimana mobil kami di parkirkan. Setelah Tou-san membuka pintu mobil kami, semua anak-anak yang ada di situ langsung bergotong-royong membawa dus yang lumayan berat itu ke dalam ruangan. Sesampainya di sana, Reina langsung menunjukkan DVD palyernya. Kami mulai menyetelnya dan menonton bersama.

####################################################################

"Rasanya aneh jika kita menonton ulang video di masa lalu, nodayo."komentar paman Midorima yang duduk di sebelah kananku. Di sebelah kiri-ku, Tou-sanku tengah menatap televisi yang cukup besar itu dengan tenang. Tampaknya orang yang paling ramai saat menontonnya adalah Paman Daiki, Daichi, Kaito, dan paman Kagami. Kami sudah sampai pada video dimana SMA Seirin melawan perguruan Touo di Inter High.

"Lihat, bahkan ayahmu tak berkutik saat papaku ngedunk!"teriak Kaito. Kulihat, Daichi langsung memanyunkan mulutnya.

"Itu hanya kebetulan tahu!"teriak Daichi tak mau kalah. Di belakang mereka, bukan hanya anak-anaknya saja yang berdebat tapi ayah mereka pun ikut berdebat.

"Itu semua karena bantuan paman Kuroko, Kaito. Tanpa bantuan paman Kuroko ayahmu takkan bisa mengalahkanku."teriak Aomine yang tampak tersinggung. Di sebelahnya Kagami mulai melancarkan protesnya.

"Enak saja. Kalau aku tidak masuk Seirin, siapa yang bisa mencetak point hah?" teriak paman Kagami. Apa dia tidak tahu jika kata-katanya itu malah menyinggung ayahku?

"Kagami-kun, harusnya aku tidak mengopermu waktu itu. Dan tidak membantumu melewati Aomine-kun menggunakan misdirection over flow-ku."ucap Tou-sanku. Paman Kagami langsung menatap panik Tou-sanku.

"O-oi Kuroko. Jangan tersinggung. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu."panik paman Kagami. Di sebelahnya, paman Daiki malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahaha...mampus kau Kagami! Kau lihat Kuroko? Ternyata mantan teman setimmu ini punya pemikiran seperti itu."tawa paman Daiki.

Selanjutnya kami menonton pertandingan Shuutoku dengan Seirin. Terlihat dengan jelas, kalau Shinji terpesona dengan ayahnya.

"Tou-san, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau hebat sekali."puji Shinji. Midorima pun tersipu.

"Ja-jangan memujiku, nodayo!"

"Ya sudah. Dasar Tou-san tsundere."ucap Shinji sinis. Entah kenapa saat video itu, mereka jadi yang paling ribut di antara kami.

Setelah itu video berganti saat Seirin melawan Yosen.

"Tou-chan, lihat! Itu ada Tou-chan disana!"teriak Hotaru yang tampak semangat menontonnya, disebelahnya paman Murasakibara malah tampak tidak tertarik sama sekali. Bahkan terkesan menghindar.

"Kau saja Hotaru. Tou-san malas melihatnya."

"Heee? Kenapa begitu Tou-san?"

"Tanyakan saja pada orang itu!"paman Murasakibara pun segera menunjuk ayahku dan ayahnya Kaito. Bibi Yuki langsung menatap paman Murasakibara dengan malas.

"Kau pasti kalah ya disini?"komentar bibi Yuki. Kulihat paman Murasakibara langsung menganggukan kepalanya ragu-ragu.

Saat pertandingan antara Kaijou dengan Seirin tiba, paman Kise langsung berdiri dari sofa dan menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah televisi besar itu.

"Shouta, lihatlah! Daddymu ini akan beraksi!"teriak paman Kise. Di depanku, aku melihat Shouta tampak tertarik dengan pertandingan yang akan segera di mulai itu.

"Tou-san, apa Tou-san keren disini?"

"Tentu saja, ssu. Kau bisa melihatnya." duo ayah-anak itu segera menatap televisi baik-baik. Tampaknya hanya mereka saja yang tertarik. Sedangkan aku tidak. Aku tahu kalau di quarter pertama sampai quarter ketiga paman Kise memang terlihat sangat hebat.

"Tou-san kau benar-benar keren!"teriak Shouta.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, lihat! Kau bisa meniru lompatan paman Kagami!"teriak Shouta terpesona. Paman Kise langsung mengusap-usap surai Shouta.

Saat yang paling ku tunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Pertandingan antara Rakuzan dengan Seirin yang menurutku paling menarik. Saat aku sedang menatap layar televisi dengan serius, tiba-tiba saja paman Akashi menghalanginya. Kami semua spontan menatap paman Akashi.

"Tou-san, jangan menghalangi layarnya!"teriak Reina protes.

"Tidak, yang satu ini kalian lewati saja." ucap paman Akashi yang sontak membuat ayah-ayah kami kaget.

"Akashi jangan curang, nodayo!"teriak paman Midorima yang langsung berdiri menghampiri paman Akashi.

"Betul tuh Aka-chin. Masa hanya pertandingan kami saja yang di tonton?"paman Murasakibara juga tampak melancarkan protesnya. Paman Kagami dan paman Daiki pun segera menghampiri paman Akashi.

"Jangan curang dong Akashi. Kagami, Midorima ayo!" paman Kagami dan paman Midorima pun langsung menganggukan kepalanya. Kejadian selanjutnya membuat kami semua yang masih duduk di sofa sweatdrop di tempat. Paman Akashi di angkat beramai-ramai oleh paman Daiki, paman Kagami, dan paman Midorima. Kulihat Paman Akashi sempat memberikan tatapan tajam kepada paman Kagami, paman Daiki, dan paman Midorima.

"Tetsu, Kise, Murasakibara bantu dong!"teriak paman Kagami. Tou-sanku langsung bergerak menyetel kembali video yang ternyata sempat paman Akashi pause. Saat yang lainnya terfokus menonton pertandingan itu, aku yang tadinya tertarik, sekarang malah lebih tertarik dengan aksi pembullyan terhadap paman Akashi. Akhirnya mulut paman Akashi di tutup dan tangan beserta kakinya diikat oleh tali di sebuah kursi. Aku cengo melihatnya. Tampaknya itu berlebihan sekali. Segera saja aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah layar saat paman Akashi menatapku.

Setelah video pertandingan antara Rakuzan dengan Seirin berakhir, paman Akashi segera di lepaskan dari kursi itu. Kami ngeri menatapnya. Paman Akashi mengeluarkan aura-aura gelapnya.

"Daiki, Taiga, Shintarou. Lihat saja pembalasanku nanti." ucapnya. Hii! Kami para anak-anak langsung menghambur ke pelukan ibu kami. Satu hal yang kami baru tahu, paman Akashi itu menyeramkan jika marah.

End Yamaru POV

Setelah anak-anak puas menonton video, mereka pun segera berlari menuju kamar Reina.

"Waah...Reina kamarnya luas banget!"gumam Daichi.

"Huh! Begini doang!"teriak Kaito. Daichi langsung mendelik.

"Sok sekali kau!"

"Memang benar kok. Aku kan bisa memiliki apapun yang ku mau."

"Sialan kau!"

"Stop, Daicchi, Kaitocchi! Kalian kayak balita aja!" Shouta pun bergerak menengahi. Yang ditengahi hanya bisa menghadapkan kepala mereka ke arah lain.

Setelah mereka berhenti di tengah-tengah ruangan, Reina yang berjalan paling depan segera memutar badannya menghadap ke teman-temannya yang berada di belakangnya.

"Hei, kalian mau dengar cerita tentang rumah berhantu tidak?"tanya Reina. Sontak semuanya segera memandang Reina terkejut.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba, nodayo? Bukankah tujuan kita ke kamarmu untuk membahas kostum agar kita bisa sama seperti Tou-san kita yang sudah mempunyai kostum sendiri?"tanya Shinji.

"Hehehe...yang jelas kita sudah merampas sesuatu milik ayah kita bukan?"tanya Reina. Yamaru, Daichi, Shouta, Hotaru, dan Shinji pun mengangguk. Sedangkan Kaito hanya bisa menundukkan kepala.

"Ini!" Yamaru, Daichi, Shouta, Hotaru, dan Shinji pun segera memberikan jersey ayah mereka saat ayah mereka SMP. Yah...mereka mencurinya dari lemari ayah mereka. Reina segera mendekati Kaito dan menepuk pundak Kaito.

"Kaito-kun tenang saja. Walaupun ayahmu tidak bersekolah di SMP Teiko dulu, tapi aku bisa meminjamkanmu jersey milik ayahku." Kaito langsung terharu mendengarnya.

"Benarkah ini buatku?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Yeey...aku ikut bermain!" teriak Kaito girang. Mereka yang menyaksikannya ikut tersenyum juga. Saat itu juga, Reina langsung duduk di sebuah karpet yang kemudian di ikuti oleh semuanya.

"Jadi, ada yang ingin mendengarkan?"

"Baiklah! Aku siap, Reina-chin!"teriak Hotaru yang sedari tadi tidak berbicara diakibatkan snacknya yang belum habis. Di sebelahnya, Shouta juga menunjukkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Aku! Aku juga siap, ssu!"

"Hm, aku juga nodayo."

"Aku siap." ucap Yamaru kalem.

"A-ku tidak..!" Kagami dan Kaito berteriak bersamaan.

Semuanya langsung menatap dua orang yang tampak pucat itu. Tak mereka sangka, ternyata anak yang nakal seperti mereka takut dengan cerita hantu?

"Hei...hei...hei...jangan takut, ssu. Kalian malu-maluin deh." Shouta pun menunjuk keduanya.

"Kalian berdua pengecut, nodayo."

"Kami nggak PENGECUT!" teriak mereka bersama-sama lagi. Reina pun menghela napas kecil.

"Bagaimana jika kita uji nyali saja? Kalau uji nyali, mereka berdua tidak akan bisa menolak."

"Wah, tampaknya itu ide yang bagus Reina-chin"

"Tapi, uji nyali dimana, nodayo?"tanya Shinji. Reina pun memasang pose berfikir.

"Hm...Ah! Aku tahu!" teriak Reina. Saat itu juga Hotaru, Shouta, Shinji, Daichi, Kaito, dan Yamaru segera menatap Reina.

"Ayo kita ke lokasinya!"teriak Reina memberi komando.

"Ka-kami tinggal saja di sini!"teriak Daichi. Reina dan yang lainnya spontan menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Hmm...apa kalian tahu penyebab kamarku ini rapih?"

"Ti-tidak..."

"Penyebabnya karena kamarku ini berhantu loh..."

"Ka-kami tidak percaya!"

"Oh iya...satu lagi. Aku tidak pernah tidur disini...karena kabarnya kamarku ini, lebih tepatnya di kasur itu...pernah ada yang meninggal di situ..."Reina pun tertawa dengan nada yang mistis. Daichi dan Kaito sekarang sudah saling berpelukan.

"Bohong! Aku tahu kalau rumah ini keluarga kalian yang membangun! Bukan rumah sudah jadi yang lalu kalian beli!"teriak Kaito.

"Ini kamar kakekku dulu...dia meninggal di kasur itu..."

"GYAAA!"tak sanggup mendengar cerita Reina, akhirnya Daichi maupun Kaito segera berlomba-lomba untuk keluar dari kamar Reina dan pada akhirnya mereka mengikuti Reina dan teman-teman yang lainnya untuk menuju ruangan yang Reina maksud.

####################################################################

"Kudengar dari pelayanku kabarnya gudang ini berhantu..."tunjuk Reina ke samping kirinya. Saat itu juga Daichi maupun Kaito langsung merinding di tempat.

"Hiii! Reina jangan membuat kami takut dong!"teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Pasti kau berbohong kan!"teriak Daichi. Shinji yang berada di sebelah Daichi pun segera menyahut.

"Jika kalian ingin tahu Reina berbohong atau tidak, kenapa tidak kita periksa saja dulu, nodayo?"

"Betul tuh kata Shin-chin..."

"Berkali-kali kukatakan...jangan memanggilku Shin-chin! Namaku jadi aneh, nodayo!"

"Haaah...tapi aku lebih suka memanggilmu Shin-chin!"Hotaru pun memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Sudahlah...kalau kalian berdebat kita tidak bisa memulai uji nyali ini..."Yamaru yang sedari tadi terdiam pun akhirnya mulai bersuara.

"Yosh...kalau begitu kita mulai!" dan Reina pun perlahan membuka pintunya. Masing-masing dari mereka akhirnya perlahan memasuki ruangan itu di belakang Reina. Daichi dan Kaito sebenarnya berniat kabur, tapi saat mereka melirik ke belakang ternyata jalannya sangat gelap. Yah...perjalanan mereka ke dalam gudang rumah keluarga Akashi hanya menggunakan obor yang dipegang oleh Reina.

Sesampainya mereka di dalam gudang itu, Yamaru pun merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh di dalam gudang itu.

"Reina-chan, apa di dalam sini ada bangkai tikus?"tanya Yamaru. Yang lainnya pun mengangguk.

"Ehm...mungkin..."

Mereka mulai menyusuri gudang itu lebih dalam. Daichi dan Kaito yang sedari tadi sedang terdiam, menahan detak jantung mereka yang sangat kencang berusaha agar tetap stay cool di belakang teman-temannya.

"Huh...mana tantangannya?"tanya Kaito.

"Cih...sudah sampai di dalam begini kau baru sok! Kemana ekspresi ketakutanmu itu nodayo? Aku lebih suka melihat itu..." Shinji pun hanya bisa menatap kesal Kaito yang ada di belakangnya.

Mereka sadar, jika gudang keluarga Akashi ini luas sekali. Mereka pun berhenti melangkah lebih jauh.

"Kenapa berhenti, ssu?"

"Kita...kita..."

"Kenapa Reina-chan?"

"Kita...TERSESAT!"

"APAH?!"Kaito dan Daichi hanya bisa menatap tak percaya Reina. Lalu apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang?

"Ba-bagaimana ini, ssu?! Aku...aku...HUAA! Mommy...Daddy...Shouta takut!" Shouta pun mulai menangis. Sebenarnya dia tidak takut dengan hantu, hanya saja jika mereka tersesat di tempat ini...mau jadi apa mereka nanti?

"Cup...cup...Shouta-chin...kita pasti bisa keluar dari sini..." Hotaru pun bergerak meredakan tangis Shouta. Sedangkan Reina yang berada paling depan hanya bisa menunduk sedih.

"Maafkan aku teman-teman..."

"Tidak apa-apa kok Reina-chan..."ucap Yamaru. Masih dalam posisi Daichi dan Kaito yang berada paling belakang, Reina bahkan Shinji yang berada paling dekat mereka berdua pun tidak ada yang sadar jika ada sesuatu yang berjalan mendekati mereka.

KRIET...bunyi suara sepatu pun menggema di telinga Daichi dan Kaito. Mereka pun mulai saling berbisik.

"Kaito, menurutmu itu apa?"tanya Daichi yang sudah pucat pasi di tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Dengan gerakkan yang kaku, Kaito pun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan...jangan...itu! Ha-ha-ha..."Kaito pun membulatkan kedua matanya. Sangking kagetnya, dia sampai-sampai tidak bisa bergerak dan melanjutkan kata-katanya sendiri.

"HANTU!" Daichi pun berteriak. Mereka akhirnya berlari mendekati rombongan teman-temannya yang sedang mengerubungi Shouta yang masih terisak.

"Reina...ada hantu!"teriak Daichi dan Kaito bersamaan.

"Masa sih?"

"Itu dia!"secara bersamaan lagi, Daichi dan Kaito sontak berseru sambil menunjuk sesuatu yang perlahan mendekati mereka. Semakin perlahan, sosok itu pun mulai berjalan mendekati mereka. Setelah benar-benar sosok itu bisa terlihat oleh mata mereka, mereka langsung kompak berteriak.

"HANTU!"teriak mereka bersamaan sambil mulai memeluk samping kanan-kirinya masing-masing. Jelas saja mereka takut! Sosok itu memakai jubah bertudung berwarna hitam seperti dewa kematian. Hanya saja senjata yang dibawa sosok itu bukan seperti dewa kematian lainnya yang membawa pisau berbentuk sabit, melainkan kapak. Apalagi kapaknya sudah berlumuran darah. Sosok itu semakin mendekati mereka.

"Tunggu sebentar...aku seperti mengenal dewa kematian itu..."bisik Reina kepada yang lainnya. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya bisa mendengarkan suara Reina, tapi mata mereka tetap fokus kepada sosok itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, sosok itu sudah sampai di depan mereka. Tangan kiri sosok itu pun bergerak membuka tudungnya sendiri.

"HUAA!" Daichi dan yang lainnya kecuali Reina pun berteriak secara bersamaan keras-keras. Mereka sudah tahu kalau ternyata itu manusia. Tapi yang membuat mereka takut adalah karena sosok itu adalah kakek-kakek yang berjenggot panjang!

"Nona muda Reina? Apa yang anda lakukan disini?"tanya sosok itu bingung. Reina pun menghela napas lega.

"Fyuh...ternyata Hara-san..."ucapnya lega. Teman-temannya pun ikut-ikutan menghela napas lega.

"Kenapa kau membawa kapak berlumuran darah seperti itu sih Hara-san? Kau membuatku takut tahu!"

"Oh...kapak ini...aku baru saja membunuh tikus-tikus disini. Akashi-sama yang menyuruhku. Soalnya dia tidak ingin ada tikus-tikus yang keluar dan mengganggu tamu-tamunya."ucap Hara. Reina pun mengangguk. Sedangkan Yamaru hanya bisa menatap ngeri Hara.

'Dia membunuh tikus menggunakan kapak?! Pantas saja ada bau bangkai...'keluhnya sambil menatap tajam Hara.

"Kalian semua tersesat yah?"tanya hara. Mereka semua pun mengangguk.

"Ayo! Ku antar kalian keluar dari sini." Hara pun kemudian menuntun anak-anak itu untuk keluar dari gudang tersebut.

#################################

Setelah Hara membawa kembali anak-anak itu ke orang tua mereka masing-masing, Daichi dan Kaito pun segera memeluk ayah mereka.

"Papa/Chi-Chi!"teriak mereka berdua yang langsung menghambur ke pelukan ayah mereka. Aomine dan Kagami pun langsung menatap anak mereka binggung.

"Kenapa Daichi?"tanya Aomine yang berusaha menarik anaknya yang memeluknya dengan erat. Merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal, Aomine pun segera menarik paksa Daichi yang masih menenggelamkan wajah di bahu Aomine. Setelah terlepas, Aomine pun bisa melihat wajah Daichi yang sudah sangat memerah dengan air mata yang mengalir di sudut matanya.

"Oi, kau kenapa Daichi?"tanya Aomine panik. Daichi pun sedikit sesenggukan.

"To-tou-san...aku takut..."

"Hei, jagoanku takut apa?"

"Aku takut sama Yourei-san!"teriak Daichi kencang-kencang yang membuat semuanya langsung menatap Daichi yang masih berada di pangkuan Aomine. Bahkan Kaito yang juga masih sesenggukan menatap Daichi heran. Bukankah mereka sudah tahu kalau setan yang mereka lihat ternyata adalah manusia?

"Yourei? A-akashi...memangnya di rumahmu ini ada hantunya?" Aomine yang mendengarnya langsung menatap Akashi lekat-lekat. Tampaknya Aomine juga ngeri mendengarnya...

"Tidak. Tidak ada..."jawab Akashi kalem. Aomine langsung menatap Daichi.

"Kau dengar Daichi? Pemilik rumahnya saja bilang seperti itu..."ucap Aomine. Daichi pun mengangguk.

"Paman-paman semua...kapan kita bertandingnya? Kelamaan nih..." Hotaru yang sudah mulai bosan berada di ruang tamu itu pun menyahut.

"Tentu saja sekarang, ssu! Justru kami menunggu-nunggu kalian tadi! Benarkan Kurokocchi?"ucap Kise.

"Benar, Kise-kun..."

"Yosha! Kalau begitu kalian para anak-anak harus menunjukkan kostum kalian yah!"teriak Kagami. Dengan senyuman yang lumayan aneh, para anak-anak pun meninggalkan ruang tamu untuk mengganti seragam mereka.

.

.

.

Yamaru POV

Kami pun segera berlari menuju ke lapangan basket indoor di halaman belakang rumah keluarga Akashi ini. Setelah sampai, kami bisa melihat ayah kami yang berjalan dengan santai layaknya seorang pahlawan yang siap bertempur. Kami sempat terpesona melihatnya, tapi saat kami mulai bertanding...

"Sial! Sial! Sial nodayo!" kami pun bisa mendengar teriakkan yang berasal dari paman Midorima.

"Sudahlah Midorimacchi...maklumi saja akurasi shoot-anmu sudah berkurang, ssu!"

"Aku tidak terima, nodayo! I-itu memalukan sekali..."keluh paman.

Tapi bagiku, itu memang sangat memalukan sekali. Saat paman Murasakibara mendapatkan bolanya, paman Midorima pun segera men-shoot bola dari garis three point daerahnya. Namun yang terjadi setelahnya mungkin tidak sesuai dengan yang dia harapkan. Bolanya hanya melambung sampai garis free throw daerah kami.

Aku sebagai point guard pun segera berhadapan dengan paman Akashi. Hei, se-sejak kapan mata paman Akashi berubah? Aku pun mulai memikirkan cara agar bisa melewati paman Akashi, tapi saat aku menatapnya aku hanya bisa membeku di tempat. Tatapannya sangat mengintimidasi...

Langsung saja aku mengambil celah di kanannya. Namun yang terjadi adalah ternyata bola yang ku dribble sudah menghilang. Tanganku sudah kosong. Aku pun segera menatap ke belakangku dan ternyata paman Akashi sudah membawa bola itu. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah paman Akashi lakukan terhadapku?

Tidak mau menyerah, akhirnya aku pun mengejar paman Akashi. Paman Akashi pun mendribble bola ke arah kiriku. Aku mengikuti pergerakannya. Tapi, lagi-lagi aku tersentak kaget. Tiba-tiba saja aku menabrak Tou-sanku yang sudah berada di sebelah kananku. Paman Akashi lolos!

"Kagami..."paman Akashi pun mengoper bola kepada paman Kagami.

BUAKH...Hotaru yang sudah kembali devense segera menghentikan operan paman Akashi.

"Nice block Hotaru..." ucap Daichi yang berlari untuk mengambil bola yang di block Hotaru. Namun, paman Aomine jauh lebih cepat dari Daichi. Segera saja paman Aomine mengambilnya dan men-shoot bolanya saat itu juga.

SRAKK...

"Satu point untuk para ayah!" teriak bibi Momoi dari jauh. Berkat para ibu kami yang membantunya mengurusi keperluan para pemain, akhirnya bibi Momoi sekarang berperan menjadi wasit skor. Sedangkan ibuku, Yuri menjadi wasit permainan.

PRITT...

"Bola tim anak!"teriak ibuku. Shouta pun mengambil bola itu dengan wajah yang cemberut.

"Kita tidak boleh kalah, ssu! Yamacchi!" teriaknya. Segera saja aku mendapatkan bolanya.

"Yamaru, oper padaku, nodayo!" eh? Shinji?

"Kenapa?"

"Sudah, oper saja, nodayo!"

Mau tidak mau pun akhirnya aku menuruti perkataannya. Setelah mendapatkan bolanya, Shinji pun mulai mengangkat bola itu di atas kepalanya, jangan jangan!

Syuut...

"Setelah melihat video itu, aku tahu kenapa selama ini aku selalu kalah dengan Tou-san setiap kita lomba men-shoot bola three point. Itu karena..."

Bola yang Shinji shoot pun melambung dengan tingginya. Aku hanya bisa mendongak menatap bola itu.

"Setiap aku men-shoot bola aku selalu menggunakan tangan kiriku. Aku sadar, aku tidak seperti ayah yang kidal. Aku ya aku...aku tidak akan sama seperti Tou-san..."

SRAKK...bola itu pun masuk dengan mulusnya.

"Ka-kau!" Kaito yang berada di sebelahku pun sontak berteriak. Kaito kaget melihatnya begitu juga denganku. Dia men-shoot bola dari garis free Throw kami!

"Midorima, anakmu..." kulihat paman Aomine dari jauh. Tidak beda dengan kami, para ayah kami pun juga kaget dengan aksi Shinji barusan.

"Hm...aku tahu Aomine. Rasanya seperti melawan replika sendiri, nodayo."

"Three point untuk para anak!"teriak bibi Momoi. Dari jauh, kami bisa mendengar teriak-teriakan ibu kami.

"Kyaa! Shinji!" aku menggelengkan kepalaku sambil menatap mereka geli bibi Haruka yang Shinji bilang yandere itu. Ternyata sekarang menjadi penyemangat? Hehehe...ini menyenangkan sekali.

##############################

Setelah kami sampai di quarter ke tiga, tentu saja...point kamilah yang terbanyak! Kami sudah pasti menang!

"Tidak ada cara lain..."aku dapat mendengar gumaman paman Akashi. Nada suaranya terdengar serius. tak lama kemudian, paman Akashi pun melewatiku. Sampailah ia di depan Daichi. Ketika dia berniat melewati Daichi, ternyata Daichi mengetahui niatnya dan menahan pergerakkan paman Akashi.

"Heh, aku juga punya insting hewan seperti ayahku..."

"Hm...tau dari mana kau tentang hal itu?"ucap paman Akashi.

"Tentu saja Kaa-san yang menceritakan itu semua padaku."ucap Daichi menyeringai.

DRAP...DRAP...DRAP...

"Hu-huaaa!"teriak Daichi. I-itu...aku melihatnya!

"Hoi, Akashi! Jangan begitu dong sama anakku!" teriak paman Aomine. Seketika permainan berhenti. Kami semua mulai menatap paman Aomine dan paman Akashi yang saling memberikan tatapan tajam itu. Tak lama kemudian paman Midorima pun mendekati keduanya.

"Dasar Aomine baka, nodayo! Kalau Akashi tidak seperti itu bagaimana caranya kita menang?"Ucap paman Midorima.

"Betul tuh Aominecchi! Jangan terlalu melebih-lebihkan kejadian ini, ssu."

"Tapi masalahnya itu anakku!"teriak Aomine lagi. Saat itu juga bibi Momoi mendekati Daichi yang mematung. Memangnya apa yang paman Akashi lakukan pada Daichi?

"Anakmu terlalu manja."ucap paman Akashi dingin. Aku yang menyaksikannya hanya bisa terdiam di tempatku berdiri sekarang. Aku...sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi sekarang.

"Se-sebaiknya kita hentikan permainan ini..."tiba-tiba ayahku menyela paman Aomine dan paman Akashi. Langsung saja paman Aomine keluar dari lapangan sambil menggendong Daichi. Aku bisa melihat wajah bibi Momoi yang terlihat sangat gelisah di sebelah paman Aomine. Hei...hei...hei...kenapa masalahnya jadi rumit begini sih?

"Aka-chin, aku merasa kemarahan Mine-chin padamu itu tepat sekali."

"Kenapa kau membelanya?"

"Soalnya aku merasakan perasaan terintimidasi padamu waktu itu. Hal yang sama kau lakukan pada anaknya Mine-chin. Mungkin karena waktu itu kita sudah menginjak kelas dua, makanya aku sudah terbiasa di perlakukan seperti itu olehmu, Aka-chin. Tapi anaknya Mine-chin kan baru masuk Teiko, apalagi dia baru bertemu dan berhadapan denganmu. Kurasa perlakuanmu tadi sangat berlebihan Aka-chin..." selesai berbicara panjang lebar dengan paman-paman lainnya, aku bisa melihat jika paman-paman itu termasuk ayahku memberikan tatapan kagum pada paman Murasakibara.

"Su-sugoi, Murasakibaracchi!" gumam paman Kise.

"Tak kusangka kau bisa bijak seperti itu, nodayo."ucap paman Midorima.

"Ja-jangan terlalu menanggapi ucapanku barusan nodayo..."

Akhirnya permainan kami berakhir dengan tim anak yang menjadi pemenangnya. Tapi, kejadian barusan membuat paman Aomine dan dan paman Akashi menjadi tidak akur seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu di rumahku. Kami sekarang sudah berada di ruang makan keluarga Akashi. Aku yang duduk di sebelah Daichi pun hanya bisa menatap bingung Daichi yang tidak bersikap seperti biasanya itu.

"Daichi..."

"Hm..." setelah kupanggil, Daichi hanya meresponku dengan malas sambil menusuk-nusuk daging di depannya. Dia tidak terlihat ingin memakannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tampaknya aku mulai khawatir padanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Yamaru." lagi-lagi Daichi menjawabku dengan nada yang tidak minat. Saat itu juga, Daichi berdiri dari tempat duduknya membuat semuanya menatap ke sumber suara bunyi decitan antara lantai dengan kursi itu. Daichi pergi dari ruang makan!

"Daichi!" paman Aomine pun bergerak mengejar Daichi. Namun, aku pun menghalanginya. Saat tanganku menghalanginya, teman-teman yang lainnya pun segera mengikutiku menghalangi paman Aomine.

"Oi, oi...kalian kenapa?"ucap paman Aomine bingung.

"Biar kami yang mengejar Daichi paman" Kaito yang berada di sebelahku pun menyahut.

"Itu benar, ssu"

"Baiklah jika itu mau kalian."

Setelah paman Aomine kembali ke tempat duduknya, kami pun segera beranjak menuju tempat dimana Daichi berada.

.

.

.

"Hiks...Hiks..."

Kami bisa mendengarnya, itu suara Daichi. Kami pun segera berlari menuju asal suara dan menemukannya. Di bawah pohon yang rindang, Daichi terlihat seperti sedang menutupi kedua wajahnya. Shouta pun segera berlari mendahului kami.

"Daicchi jangan menangis, ssu"

"Maaf...maaf...hiks..."

"Hoi, Daichi! Jadi anak jangan cengeng dong!" setelah kami sampai, Kaito segera mendekati Daichi dan berteriak di depan Daichi. Reina pun segera mendekati Kaito.

DUAKH...

"Ite!"keluh Kaito.

"Jika kau tidak tahu cara menghibur teman, jangan kau ledek baka!"teriak Reina. Akhirnya Kaito terdiam sambil mengelus kepalanya di belakangku.

"Ceritakan pada kami, Dai-chin..." ucap Hotaru yang berada di paling belakang.

"I-ini semua salahku, hiks...Tou-san dan paman Akashi bertengkar...permainan tidak dilanjutkan...benar kata paman Akashi, aku ini anak yang manja, hiks..." ucap Daichi sambil sesenggukan. Reina pun mengusap surai biru tua Daichi.

"Tidak usah memasukan perkataan Tou-sanku ke dalam hatimu Daichi...Tou-sanku memang orang yang tertib. Dia memang seperti itu..."

"A-aku merasa bersalah...karena alur permainan kita menjadi kacau...saat itu aku hanya shock karena tiba-tiba kakiku seperti terpeleset-..."

"Itu namanya anckle break..."

"HUAAAA!" sontak kami semua menjerit kaget. Bahkan Daichi yang masih sesenggukan juga ikut berteriak. To-tousan!

"Tou-san?"

"Ada apa Yamaru?"

"Kenapa tou-san kalau muncul selalu mengagetkan sih!"teriakku kesal. Dikamar semalam juga begitu...

"Benar! Paman kayak Yourei saja!"teriak Kaito juga. Sedangkan ayahku hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan ekspresi yang datar.

"Mungkin kalian terlalu serius dengan Daichi sampai kalian tidak menyadariku." aku hanya memutarkan mataku bosan. Selalu saja alasan yang sama saat orang kaget melihatnya.

Setelah kami menetralkan jantung kami yang berdetak kencang karena kaget, akhirnya kami kembali menuju ke ruang tamu dengan Daichi di samping kami. Saat kami sudah tiba dimana semua orang tua kami sudah berpindah dari ruang makan menuju ruang tamu, bukannya menghampiri tou-sannya, Daichi malah menghampiri paman Akashi!

"Paman..."ucap Daichi sambil menarik-narik ujung kemeja lengan panjang paman Akashi. Paman Akashi pun langsung menatap ke arah Daichi.

"Hm?"

"Paman, maafkan perbuatan Tou-sanku barusan! Dia, dia hanya membelaku! Kumohon, jangan bertengkar dengannya paman!"teriak Daichi keras-keras sambil ber ojigi. Langsung saja kualihkan pandanganku. Seperti yang kuduga, paman Aomine menatap terkejut Daichi. Perlahan-lahan aku dapat melihat seulas senyum di wajah paman Akashi. Tangannya bergerak mengelus surai biru tua Daichi.

"Hm...kau anak yang bijak. Jangan seperti Tou-sanmu yah Daichi..."

"Oi, Akashi! Kau jangan sok menasehati anakku ya!"

"Hehehehe...iya paman!" jawab Daichi riang.

Perang dingin yang terjadi antara paman Aomine dan paman Akashi pun berakhir. Sekarang, kami menghabiskan waktu kami di rumah keluarga Akashi dengan tawa canda. Yah, hari ini pun berakhir bahagia...

.

.

.

TBC

Yosh! Bagaimana menurut para readers? Mohon coment chapter ini yah! Angel menunggu!

Chapter 3 : Pelajaran biologi di hari senin!

"Hmm... Pelajaran hari ini tentang gen yah..."

"Iya, tapi itu membosankan. Aku lebih suka basket..."

"Dasar Daichi pemalas nodayo!"

"Bagaimana menurut kalian jika kita mencari tahu sifat-sifat orang tua kita yang menurun kepada kita?"

"Kedengarannya itu menyenangkan, Reina-chin..."

"Aku ikut!"

For review :

Lydia Sparkyu Elf (guest) : ini udh update! Terima kasih sudah me-review Kiseki no Sedai Junior! Hehehe...maaf kalau lama ya! Angel masih UKK soalnya!

Eruchan.777 : chap keduanya udh update nih eruchan! Hehehe...boleh kok! Wah...makasih yaa udh bilang ceritaku seru!

Haruki and Mimi : hehehe... Angel emang sengaja bikin Shinji nggak tsundere. Karena Angel ingin Shui yang Tsundere! Huahuahaha...#devilsmirk...terima kasih ya sudah me-review Kiseki no Sedai Junior!


End file.
